


Bedroom Situation

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cliche, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is at the cabin, it's late, and there is a Bedroom Situation.  A cliche cabin fic--the cliche is sharing a bed, because I am predictable. My thanks to annienau08 for the beta--among so many other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Situation

"Carter."

A light flashed, bright against her closed eyelids, and she scrunched up her face, trying to move away from the source. She was so warm, and so tired--

"Carter."

Jack? What--oh, right. Carter carefully opened one eye only to have the light from the TV flash directly into it. She hated falling asleep in front of the TV. Not that she ever had time to watch TV anymore. She wouldn’t have tonight, except that she was on vacation, and they’d all decided to watch some terrible movie about--well, she didn’t really remember, to be honest.

She was getting used to the flashes, now, and could just make out the ending credits of whichever movie she hadn’t actually watched.

"Carter!" Jack’s voice was low, but more urgent than before.

"Huh?" Sam managed.

"Wake up."

"I’m awake!" Sam protested. She was mostly awake, anyway. Awake enough to realize she had a crick in her neck from sleeping with her head on his shoulder. "Ow," she said, attempting to straighten it out.

Jack pulled his arm out from behind her and she caught herself just before she fell back into his shoulder. She watched as he shook out his arm. 

"Pins and needles," he said. She believed him, considering the last thing she remembered was the opening credits. He stood and said "I gotta go..." and accompanied his words with a vague gesture she assumed meant the bathroom.

By the time she heard the toilet flush, she was much closer to awake, had popped out the movie and turned off the TV, and had dashed silently down the hall and back. She was thus all-too aware of the bedroom situation. In fact, she was capitalizing it in her head: Bedroom Situation.

Jack’s cabin had three bedrooms. One with a nice, large, king-sized bed, and two with a twin bed each. It seemed that neither Daniel nor Teal’c had wanted to share. They had gone to bed first. Thus, there was a Bedroom Situation.

She wasn’t sure which she dreaded more: The Bedroom Situation or having to talk about the Bedroom Situation. She was spared having to tell Jack about it, though, because after the bathroom door opened there was a short pause, and then a muffled curse.

Jack shuffled back into the living room. He sighed. 

Sam said, "I noticed."

Jack shot her a look that fell somewhere between panic and gratitude. 

They both looked at the couch. It wasn’t a bad couch, but it was a bit short, even for Sam. It was also a little lumpy.

They looked at each other.

"You think they did it on purpose?" Sam asked.

Jack’s expression slid closer to panic again. Sam was starting to enjoy herself. Okay, yes, this situation was awkward. It wasn’t like they’d talked about... whatever. But it was a total cliche, and it was kind of funny. 

Jack must have finally seen the humor, too, because his lips quirked up. 

"Probably just Daniel," he said. Sam hadn’t expected him to do anything but backpedal. Her stomach suddenly swooped and she felt the blood drain from her face.

Jack just kept smiling.

Oh, crap. This--she really hadn’t thought this through.

Then, like someone flipped a switch, Jack’s face lost the smile, went briefly through panic again, and settled on matter-of-fact. "I’ll take the couch" he said.

Sam looked at the couch again. "No, I should take the couch. I’m shorter."

"You’re the guest. You take the bed."

She looked at him again, and knew it was up to her to make the offer. She opened her mouth, and then said, "Yeah, okay. Thanks." She couldn’t quite look at him as she said it, feeling like the worst kind of coward. 

There was a brief pause, and then Jack said, "I’ll just get some blankets."

A few minutes later Sam lay in the bed, wondering if it was absurd to be wondering if it really counted as _his_ bed. She turned over, trying to shut down her thoughts which were racing in circles, repetitive and completely useless. Guilt for... so many things, the least of which was kicking Jack out of his-- _yes, definitely his, she thought_ \--bed.

She turned over again, and sighed. Then she threw off the worn quilt, turned on the bedside lamp and made her way down the hallway.

She reached the couch, noting Jack's feet hanging off the end. "This is ridiculous. We'll share."

Jack looked at her, and her mouth went dry. For one second, she felt like she was having an entire conversation through eye contact alone--the give and take that ought to use a lot more awkward words but somehow didn't end up needing any.

Still, Jack said quietly, "You sure?"

In reply, she held out her hand, and helped him up off the couch.

He brought his pillows and settled them onto the side of the bed closest to the door. Sam clenched her hands, once, and Jack pretended not to notice. She got in on the other side, and then he turned off the light and slid in next to her.

She couldn't see him, but she heard him breathing, so familiar in the context of a sleeping bag and a tent, but new and strange here. She felt the heat from his body, welcome in the cold bed. She could smell him.

_Oh, yeah, this is much less likely to keep me awake,_ she thought, but despite her awareness of him, she relaxed as his even breaths got longer and deeper, and she fell asleep.

She woke warm and content, remembering where she was just before she opened her eyes. There was dim light filtering through the curtains, and Jack was awake, looking at her. Sam thought he must have been lost in thought, because he startled as if he were guilty of something. She just smiled, curling her toes beneath the quilt. 

"Morning," Sam said, her voice still rusty.

"Morning," Jack echoed. 

Sam wondered if she was just imagining things, but it seemed easier this morning. After all, there was no reason, not really, why she _shouldn't_ be here. Officially, of course, she should wait until her transfer to Area 51 went through. Unofficially, she suspected several people on-base had made bets that assumed they were already... here. So to speak.

She realized she needed to--

"One sec," she said, scooting out of the bed.

She hurried down the hallway to the bathroom. After she washed her hands, she went ahead and brushed her teeth, trying not to analyze herself too much.

She slid back into bed. 

Jack muttered, "You came back." He sounded half-asleep, so Sam just gave him a short "'Hmm" and closed her own eyes. She was about to drift off again when Jack said, "Carter, what are you thinking?"

"What?" Sam said, rather eloquently she thought, considering she was both close to sleep and not sure what he was getting at.

"What do you want to do?"

_Sleep_ , she thought, but then something in his tone made her open her eyes. He looked calm--too calm. He had the wary kind of stillness that meant he was following a hunch about the current situation, and things could turn ugly at any moment. 

Sam took a shaky breath. Jack's expression became calmer if anything, as if he was preparing for bad news. Sam shifted closer to him, thinking that really, she'd made her choice last night when she'd gone back out to get him.

"Okay," she said, "just so we're clear, I want you to kiss me now."

A pause, and then, "What?"

"Jack," she said, intending to make it clearer somehow, but he was already moving. She shifted, moving with him so that his arm was underneath her head, his face inches from hers.

"Okay," Jack said, "just so we're clear, I'm going to kiss you now."

She couldn't resist. "What?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

There was a pause, and then a strangled, "Don't do that to me!"

She didn't--quite--laugh.

"Are you--oh, who cares?"

Sam didn't feel like laughing anymore. She tilted her face up, Jack took the hint, and--

Sam didn't even try to keep track of how long they kissed, figuring they had about eight years to make up for, anyway. There were much better things to keep track of, like Jack's mouth and his hands--she kept forgetting about her own hands, and finding them places she hadn't consciously directed them.

Sam wasn't thinking about base gossip, or her career, or duty, or team dynamics, or uncertain futures, or about--

She'd spent way too long thinking about all of that, and the time for thinking was over.

"I just think that now might not be the time for it, that's all," Daniel's voice made it sound like he was right next to her, and Sam just about jumped out of the bed. As it was, she nearly conked Jack on the head with her own.

"I do not understand your reluctance to examine this issue," Teal'c said--from outside the open window.

"I--it's not that I don't _want_ to... " Daniel's voice didn't exactly trail off, but got more distant with his and Teal'c's footsteps.

"Sorry," she whispered, when the sound had faded to where she was pretty sure they wouldn't hear her. Jack still looked dazed, but then he blinked and focused on her.

"Hi," he said, a little grin breaking through the haze.

She melted with a sense of self-satisfaction. "Hi," she said, smiling back at him.

"Do you--ah, do you have a plan?"

"A plan?" she repeated. "You mean, other than the last one?" Not that it had been a plan, exactly--but it had worked, so who cared?

Jack's eyes unfocused again, briefly. "Something... similar to that one, yes. I liked that one."

"Me, too," Sam said, with a surprising amount of feeling.

Jack kissed her again, more briefly this time. 

Sam sighed happily. She wiggled her toes and said, "I have no plan."

"Me neither," Jack said, "but we seem to be doing okay without one." 

Sam hummed in agreement.

She could still hear Daniel and Teal'c talking in the distance, but couldn't make out what they were saying. A sudden thought grabbed her.

"They're going to know," she whispered urgently.

"Who's going to know what?"

"Them! About us!"

There was a long pause. "Carter," Jack said in a careful tone, "You spent the night in bed with me."

"But not--!" she said, stopping abruptly.

"And they definitely planned this. So yeah," he said, "I think they'll guess."

Sam couldn't stop herself from laughing this time. 

The low murmur outside stopped. Sam clapped a hand to her mouth. 

"Hey, Jack!" Daniel called. "Are you ready to make us breakfast yet?"

"What time is it?" Jack asked in a low voice.

Sam grinned. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep now. "You heard the man. Time for breakfast."

Jack groaned. "Carter, we're on vacation."

"Yeah," Daniel said, from much closer. "And I'm hungry. You can make eyes at each other later."

Jack looked long-suffering for a moment, a look that had always amused Sam--when it wasn't directed her way, anyway--so she gave Jack a quick kiss before calling out the window, "I'm going to make sure he burns your pancakes."

"I will guard your pancakes, Daniel Jackson."

"Better burned pancakes than none at all."

"That's what he thinks," Jack whispered. 

Sam, smiling, got up to have breakfast with her team.


End file.
